Maps, Magicians and Pickup Lines
by 2three.abi
Summary: In which Mikan tried to use pick-up lines to confess her love. What would his answer be? One-shot, OOCness. Beware.


Title: Maps, Magicians and Pick-up Lines

Summary: In which Mikan tried to use pick-up lines to confess her love to him. What would his answer be?

Originally meant for _Sentences, _but this became longer that I thought this would be...

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, EVEN THE SENTENCES I USED HERE. **

* * *

><p>When she first realized that she was indeed in love with him, they were already in high school. The number of his fan girls increased, and almost all students in the academy knew about him.<p>

Natsume was dubbed as the _hottest guy_ in the academy. (No pun intended of course, if you would take his alice into account.) The title was passed down to him by no other than… Akira Tonoichi. Surprising, wasn't it? Although he didn't like to be called such thing, the people around him, especially the girls, would not want any other male species to be branded as the hottest. According to them, _only Natsume-sama deserves this title and no one else!_ Well, fan girls could get so rabid that no one else argued. The fire caster deserved the title, because he was indeed… _hawt_, based on his fan girls' words.

So the brunette being bothered by Natsume's sudden popularity, decided to seek help from the mind-reader. She could've asked for her best friend's help, but you know the inventor. She would only help Mikan if she would _pay_ her. So, the two of them, the nullifier and the mind-reader, formulated a plan.

"Are you sure this would work, Koko?"

The said mind-reader sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Mikan? This plan of mine is… is… just plain awesome!"

And so, they proceeded to their first move.

* * *

><p>It was Monday afternoon and the class just ended. The only ones left inside the room were Mikan, Natsume… and Koko. The mind-reader sat there on his seat innocently, while scribbling something on a piece of paper.<p>

Mikan coughed as she walked near the fire caster's seat.

"Ah, Natsume?" she asked, her voice was soft.

The said male looked up to her, he was reading a manga once again, and grunted in response.

"I have a question to ask you…"

Natsume closed the manga before looking at her face once again. He could see a faint blush on her cheeks so he wondered… _ Is she sick?_

Koko, reading his thought almost choked up on his own saliva.

"Ask away," he answered, convincing himself that he didn't sound so eager to hear her question.

Mikan fidgeted and stammered, but she asked him anyway. "N-Natsume… _**do you have a map**_?"

The raven-haired frowned. _Why is she asking me for a map? Is she lost or something?_

"A map? Why would I need a map? I know my way around here in the academy-"

"Just answer my question, _dammit_!"

"No," he immediately answered, surprised with her sudden outburst.

"Oh."

"Why are you asking anyway?"

The brunette looked at him intently.

"_**Because I keep getting lost in your eyes**_," she said in one breath before walking out of the room quickly.

The mind-reader could only shake his head after. Now, he wasn't even sure if this plan of him would work.

* * *

><p>The two decided to do the second phase of their plan on that same week, two days after their previous one. The mind-reader convinced the brunette to try again and just forget about what happened last time.<p>

Defeated by her will to confess, Mikan sighed and agreed to Koko's plans once again.

Everyone in their class decided to have a trip to the Central Town that day, which made Koko grin in approval.

"Remember, Mikan," he said, a mysterious grin was on his face, "say the words at the _right time_."

"But, Koko, when's the right time?"

"On the bus. Speaking about it, here it comes!"

They rode the bus, and the brunette sat beside the fire caster, near the window.

"Natsume," she called him, while looking outside the bus. _Here we go again._

"_**You must be a magician**_," she then looked at him. Mikan saw his knotted forehead and the silent questions on his crimson-colored eyes. "_**Because every time I look at you, other people disappear**_."

The raven-haired sat there, shock was visible on his handsome features.

The bus then halted to a stop. "Oh, we're here!" the brunette said and ran off to buy boxes of howalons.

Kokoro Yomi shook his head once again and groaned. "Why couldn't she stay for a minute or two after saying those words?"

* * *

><p>The second attempt was again another failure.<p>

"But fear not! His birthday is just around the corner, Mikan," the mind-reader said. Mikan nodded.

Fan girls were everywhere when his birthday came. His table was filled with letters and gifts. The sakura tree, too. Everywhere he went, his fan girls would follow him. And of course, the brunette, too, although she kept herself hidden.

Ah, finally. He was alone under the sakura tree. She walked near him and nullified his alice when he tried to burn her.

"Cut it out, Natsume. I'm not one of your fan girls."

The fire caster looked up to her and nodded. "Hn."

She then sat beside him. "I just want to greet you on your birthday, you know."

"Hn."

"Do you ever know how to speak? Seriously," Mikan said, her cheeks were puffing in frustration. Natsume smirked, and to annoy her even more, he replied with another _hn_.

The brunette clicked her tongue and stood up. She then told him, "Happy birthday again, Natsume. I'll be going now, since you don't seem to like my presence here. Bye."

She took a few steps away from him before looking back. "_**Oh, and by the way, you are everything I've ever wanted**_."

She even smiled before running away.

The fire caster frowned, his bangs were covering the tinge of red on his face. _Where did that come from?_

* * *

><p>When he first realized that he was indeed in love with her, they were still in the elementary division. He would always tease her about her underwear prints, call her names and make her do absurd things. But despite his actions towards her, everyone knew that he really cared for her.<p>

But now that they were already in high school, he stopped all those things because, well, his _fan boys_ might got angry. The brunette didn't know about the fan club made solely for her, but yeah. A lot of the boys inside the academy started to notice her when she became a middle school student.

Mikan avoided the fire caster for a few days after his birthday. She would hide whenever he was near, and she wouldn't look at him during their classes.

This annoyed Natsume, who was wishing to talk to her and clear some things up. But she kept on avoiding him… that's why he approached the mind-reader for help.

And Koko knew it. He knew that his plan was indeed working. *insert Koko's mysterious smile here*

* * *

><p>He found her one Saturday morning, seated on a bench in front of the high school building. Mikan was staring off into space and at the same time, sighing loudly.<p>

So he walked near her, sat beside her and held her arm when she tried to stand up and walk away.

"Why are you avoiding me, Mikan?" he asked her.

"A-avoiding y-you? Who says I'm avoiding you? Ehehehehe."

Natsume shook his head and sighed. He then leaned back and looked up the sky. "I kept looking for you these past few days."

"And why is that?"

"I want… I want to tell you something."

"Something like…?"

"I… _**I never wanted to fit in any place… except your heart.**_"

The fire caster looked at the brunette's face when he heard her giggle. "Did you ask for Koko's help, Natsume?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"So?"

The brunette raised one of her eyebrows. "So what?"

"_**Loving you is like breathing… how can I stop?**_" he told her with a smirk on his face.

Mikan laughed. "Okay, okay. Stop with the lines, Natsume. I get it now."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But this will be the last one, okay? _**TGIF you**_."

"Huh?"

Natsume held her hand and entwined his fingers against hers before smiling at Mikan. "_**Thank God I found you**_."

Mikan giggled once again. "Who would've thought that you'd be this _cheesy_?"

The fire caster grunted in response before smirking at her.

"Only for you, Mikan. Only for you."

* * *

><p>AN: Teh fluff! I think I'm gonna die from it. HAHAHAHA. XD

So... review? :))


End file.
